My Decision
by ThePaperDoll
Summary: No one else can decide for me. Only I can chose. We both know that. hehe. I don't know if it's AG or AJ yet. chapter 5!
1. George and Alanna

Hi guys! This is my first SOTL fic and so for my newfound obsession I've created a new account for especially for Alanna. My friend lent it to me and she told me it was really good, so what the heck! I borrowed it.. I saw the cover, you know, the hardbound version and I was like.. ew.. It stayed by my bedside table for quite a long time. I thought it had been a month until one faithful day; I had to use the toilet real bad that I got the book and locked myself in the bathroom. So when I came out, I couldn't let it go. Please give my fic a chance. -. Please? Please! Read and review. It's kinda AJ and AG. I dunno yet.. haven't decided on the ending.. Everything takes place right after George proposes because, well, I found it as a really huge cliffy that will never be answered...

* * *

"Alanna," George muttered in a very odd tone as they stepped out of the tent, his face suddenly serious and his eyebrows furrowed. "You're sure this is what you want right? To be with me?"

She giggled, "Of course this is what I want George! That was silly AN: Tamora likes the word 'silly' - of you to think otherwise!" The former thief grinned. "Good," he sighed with relief in his voice. Kara, Kourrem, Umar Komm, Halef Sief, Mistress Farda and the tribesmen greeted them with words of congratulations and encouragement. Alanna found herself grinning proudly. _I've made a huge lot of friends from being thought of as a demon who destroyed their balance._ Halef Sief borrowed Alanna from George for a while after that, George shrugged and started to discuss with the men of the tribe the different fighting arts they use in battle.

Halef Sief led her to his tent and motioned her to sit down. "I understand that you chose to marry this George Cooper am I right?" he said in mock sternness. When Alanna nodded in confusion, he laughed merrily. "Is there a problem with that?" she asked with growing impatience. "Do you think you've made the right choice?" he said, this time friendlier. "I hope so," the Lioness sighed. This caused her to receive a raised eyebrow from Halef Sief.

"Yes," she said firmly. "Yes I did." The old man placed a hand on her shoulder thoughtfully. "I can count on it that you have."

* * *

They rode north the day after, eager to tell everyone at the palace the good news. The ride to Corus was enjoyable for Alanna, like most rides with George and in no time they arrived in time for King Jonathan and Thayet's marriage that was to be held the following day.

"Where have you guys been?" said Jonathan frantically. "I've sent messengers! Three to be exact! I was worried you wouldn't arrive on time. Buri almost speared me when I told her you were still out in the desert! Mithros what took you so long?" He was pacing Alanna's chambers when they came back. Talking more to himself than George or Alanna. Both were grinning as the King strode around blabbing about his tie being pink because Thayet said so.

"Jonathan, we are here now, so Buri will not spear you," sighed George calmly. "As for the tie…" Jonathan groaned. Alanna patted his shoulder. "I'll talk to her for you, don't worry." He smiled in exhaustion and left the room. George sighed. "I don't think now is the right time to tell him we are engaged my love."

"Guess not."

Later that afternoon, our Lioness snuck out the city to attend to some business. She rapped on the door with a familiar healer's sign; a wooden cup circled once with red once in brown.

"I NEED A DRESS FOR JON'S WEDDING!"

"Hold on my child! I'm coming," Mistress Eleni Cooper opened the door and motioned Alanna to come in. She was surprised to see her adoptive father, Myles inside already, red like a tomato. He cleared his throat because Alanna was staring at him in an odd way. "Best I'd be going now," He passed by the still gaping Alanna still blushing deeply, she found, later, that Mistress Cooper was in the same shade. Pretending not to notice, Alanna repeated "I need a dress for Jonathan and Thayet's wedding."

"Why must my dress be always purple?" she muttered. "Can't I just wear a tunic and breeches?" Eleni scoffed. "That would be an insult to the king! And besides, it matches you eyes." She said as she tugged the zipper. "Well, let's see how you look."

She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror just as she had almost 5 years ago. She was wearing a magnificent purple dress that flowed from just above her breasts up to a little above her knees. Thin, barely visible straps held it. The dress was as simple as it can get but yet she looked as if she was the one to be wed.

"Finally, you look like a court lady, if only we could fix your posture a little…" muttered the old woman observing Alanna. She grinned, satisfied. "If only."

* * *

"Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau, The King's Champion" the herald announced. Together they walked down the large stairs of the courtroom. More Nobles, Commoners, Bahzir Tribes alike came to celebrate Jonathan and Thayet's marriage ceremony. Everyone was invited, even the remaining of George's Court. Everyone in sparkling colors, it hurt Alanna's eyes. She was asked by Gary to go fetch Jonathan, when she found the King, he was pacing the room rapidly while his servants chased after him trying to finish the final touches.

"Alanna!" he gasped as he ran for her, paused as he measured Alanna, in her gown. "Is it time?" he muttered after a few moments. It was obvious in his shaky voice, he was nervous. "Yes, as a matter of fact it is. Don't worry okay?" Alanna said, trying to calm him down. "You are doing the right thing." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jonathan held it with even colder palms than usual. "I want to thank you Alanna, you know, for everything. I hope you find the right man for you, I mean, if it's not me." He smiled weakly before saying "I'd better go now. How do I look?"

"Like a psycho groom who's worried he might choke on the I do's."

"Good."

Jonathan motioned her to the door and they walked silently toward the courtroom. "Hey Alanna," he suddenly chimed. "Guess what?" he was wearing his usual mischievous grin that mad him look younger and more handsome than he already is.

"What?"

"You're going to escort me down the hall."

"Oh?"

* * *

HAHAHA! I am such a loser, I'm so ashamed :D I appreciate criticisms! Thank you! 


	2. The Wedding

Hi guys. It's me again. I just wanted you to know that i'm planning to change my pen name cause, there's a 'Queen Alanna of Conte'. Sorry Queen Alanna.. -

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

Me: Can I have Jonathan?

TP: No

Me: Well, can I have George then?

TP: No

Me: Liam?

TP: Liam's dead

Me: Who can I have then?

TP: You can have Delia

Me: eww

Chapter 2- The Wedding

The music started playing as everyone turned around to get a good look at the back of the hall. Jonathan had taken his position near the altar waiting for his bride to walk down the wide aisle decorated with colorful wild flowers of all kinds. He was standing there in his black tux that clashed with his hair perfectly, his crown place proudly on his hair.

Alanna was seated with George, Mistress Cooper, Myles, Buri, Gary and Raoul down at front, she couldn't take her eyes from Jonathan, beaming at everyone, his nervousness seemed to have vanished. Her gaze transferred automatically when the herald announced Thayet, to the large doors of the large room. Yet no one emerged for them.

There was sudden muttering, and muttering became nods of disagreement. Each was asking the same question. _Where was Thayet? _The commotion was increasing rapidly. Alanna saw a squire dressed in white garments for the celebration approach the King and tell him something that made his eyebrows furrow. Disregarding the formality of the celebration, he went to Alanna and George and told them that Thayet was nowhere to be found, and then he went to talk to Myles and the others.

Alanna reached into her gift and gasped loudly. "Is everything alright?" asked George nervously. "Alanna? Alanna?" She straightened up and pulled George to the direction of Thayet's rooms. Jonathan instinctively followed them breaking into a stride.

She opened the door then searched for the door to the bathrooms. Alanna slowly walked to it. _No please Goddess no. _Alanna placed a trembling hand on the doorknob.

"Alanna?" Jonathan said in a shaky voice. She opened it and found out it was locked. George, who got the message quickly, opened it with one of his oddly shaped pins especially used for lock picking. The Lioness was trembling so hard she had to lean on the table near the bathroom. There was silence in the room; everyone was expecting the same thing. They heard the lock click and George started opening the door.

Alanna was afraid to look. She let her gaze wander and land on her king. Jonathan's eyes were wide, wide with fear. Slowly, very slowly he walked to Thayet. There she was, cold and bloody, in her beautiful wedding gown, dead. He went to sit beside her and began sweeping strands of hair away from her once beautiful face. George went to call the others while Alanna stayed where she was, afraid to move.

"Wake up my love," said Jonathan talking to the corpse, slightly shaking her. "It is time for our wedding." He sounded like he was crazy. Alanna spoke for the first time.

"Jonathan—sire, I don't think she—" she was interrupted by Jonathan who, again, was talking to Thayet's corpse. "There are plenty of people waiting for us, even Buri dressed up." He said rocking her.

"Jonathan please!"

"I think the whole kingdom is there. Isn't that nice? They came to see our wedding. Now please wake up, we wouldn't want to be late."

Myles, Eleni, Gary, Raoul, Buri, George and some palace guards came at that moment. Everyone looked curious and stared at Jonathan. It wasn't long before they noticed Thayet lying on the carpeted floor. Buri shrieked.

"King Jonathan," the guard said in a clear voice. "Lady Delia has escaped."

* * *

I have to end it here cause my time is up; I'm at a computer shop you see. Well.. please review! I would like to say sorry to all Thayet fans out there. I'll try to write more later. 


	3. Thayet

Hey sorry guys. You must hate me. Anyway. Here it is.

**Disclaimer:**

Me: So, okay, it's settled. You can keep Alanna and all the other crappy people— I mean **coughs** yea. Them. And tell you what. You can have Delia back! Isn't that great? Now I have this teensy weensy profit, I'll gladly take Jonathan and we'll snap George in half and I'll preferably get the top part! Deal?

TP: . . .

Me: Ma'm?

TP: . . .

Me: Uhm excuse me..?

TP: That's is I'm calling security

Me: . . .

All of them looked up at the sentry as if they didn't hear what he had just said although it was perfectly clear to all of them that Lady Delia of Eldorne had killed not only Thayet but crushed Jonathan's heart in the process, and now that the kingdom of Tortall had lost their queen-to-be they had a feeling that their king wouldn't want to fulfill every right of finding himself a new heir to the throne cause after all he did loose his love for Alanna and got over it and now that Thayet was gone he would never live it down and produce an heir to the throne.

"Don't give his majesty more problems that need to be dealt with; can't you see he just lost the love of his life?" Gary said in a low voice.

The guard turned and left the scene in disgrace. Alanna was still standing at the same spot she was since she opened the door, unable to move, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; she was seeing Jonathan, King Jonathan to be exact, talking to a corpse, the corpse of his would-be-wife, the most beautiful woman in all of Tortall lying dead on the cold stone floors with a pool of blood surrounding her, a dagger driven to her chest made everything look worse in a way that Alanna would throw up at the exact moment.

No one talked; no one made a sound they just stared at their king with unshed tears uncertain of what to do. Thinking he'd seen enough.

"Alanna" George whispered in her ear from behind with a hand on her arm tugging it. "Alanna"

Alanna just stood there, turned sobbing on George's tunic. George hugged her tightly and kissed her hair, led her out the room and down the hall. "Shhh, stop crying, Lass. It's going to be alright" George reassured her, patting her back.

"No" Alanna managed to croak, looked up at George's eyes her own sparking with fury.

"It's not going to be alright" she said with much anger and disgust in her voice, pulling away from George's grasp and ran the opposite direction, not once did George think of going after her. He just shook his head and went back in the room.

**BACK IN HER ROOM**

She slammed the door shut bolting it, back against the door her purple eyes ablaze_. I can't take this anymore! _She thought rather loudly to herself. _I swear if I ever lay my hands on that bitch I'd end up killing her!_ She scattered all her papers on the floor.

That's when George came in. "Alanna! What are you doing?" he ask running toward her, enveloping her in a tight hug and led her away from anything sharp that can be used as a weapon. "Let go of me, George" she said her hand on Lighting's hilt. George must have noticed that 'cause he unsheathed the sword and threw it across the room landing with a large crash._ She's trying to kill me!_ He thought worriedly. He turned her around to face him.

"Alanna, what's gotten into you?" George said looking deep into her eyes.

Realizing that she almost plunged her love with her sword said "I'm sorry, George. I wasn't trying to- I'm sorry" looking down at the stone floors.

George placed a hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"I love you, Alanna" George said smiling.

"I love you too, and I'm so sorry about that"-she motioned to the sword-"I was just—"

However she was cut off by George's sweet kiss, she kissed him back with much love, leading Alanna to the bed-they now shared-but she pulled away.

"What?" he asked concerned but with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Nothing" she replied. "It's just that I'm already tired and I just want to sleep"

"Of course" he said smiling he picked Alanna up and put her on the bed.

"Thanks, George, for everything" she said before she closed her eyes and slept.

_Alanna found herself in the middle of the forest just standing there._

_She looked up and saw a white blinding light ahead of her. Shielding her eyes with her hands, a white figure appeared before her. She looks almost like Thayet she thought to herself as the white ghostly figure revealed itself. _

"_Hello, Alanna," It said "Remember me?" It asked smiling_

"_Who are you?" she asked confused "Thayet?" her eyes widened with amusement._

"_Yes, Alanna. 'Tis me" Thayet said smiling._

"_What?" Alanna asked, "are you doing here?"_

"_You were just-"she stuttered pointing to the palace. "And now you're—" she said looking up to meet Thayet's gaze._

"_Great Mother Goddess" she whispered under her breath, she looked Thayet up and down. She was wearing a long white gown but she wasn't mortal anymore._

"_Alanna, I've come here to ask you something." Thayet said but it was more like a ghostly whisper._

"_Umm, Sure" Alanna finally said still staring at her._

"_Do you know who killed me?" she asked curiously._

_Alanna swallowed "No" she said flatly. It wasn't a complete lie she thought to herself._

"_Ohh" the immortal said her face dropping._

"_But we do think it's someone who just escaped earlier" Alanna finally said. It was now or never she thought._

"_Then who would that be?" Thayet asked emotionless._

"_Lady Delia of Eldorne" Alanna said in disgust._

"_So she was the one who knocked on my door while I was still in the bathroom" Thayet mentioned._

"_That would probably be her" Alanna said._

"_Thank you very much, Lady Alanna" Thayet smiled one last smile before she disappeared like she was never there._

"_Wait! Thayet! Who sent you?" Alanna asked to the howling winds. _

"_I'll see you soon" the wind replied._

_Alanna just stood there unable to move looking around her the winds howled._

"_Alanna! Alanna!" a voice echoed._

_She looked around more curiously at the dark empty woods, frightened. _

"Wake up, Alanna!" George was shaking her shoulder her eyes snapped open.

"You've been sweating like crazy" he said.

"Alanna, can you hear me? Are you sick? Alanna!" George was now an inch from her face.

"Yes, I'm fine, George." She said smiling, recovering from her dream.

NO FLAMES


	4. The Stables

Hiya guys! I guess you know why I updated late, 2 chapters! Yey!

**Disclaimer:**

**Tamora Pierce is quietly writing a new story on her laptop while enjoying her banana caramel latte from Starbucks. But she's not gonna be enjoying for any longer, is she?**

**She heard clicking sounds from her window. She peered to see if it was a hailstorm coming. "In the middle of summer?" she muttered to herself. Only, it wasn't hail. It was stones.**

"Pssssssssssst!" I whispered. "I just got out of the mental hospital where they locked me up! I thought this would be a great time to discuss our snapping of George in half!"

**Tamora stared in horror…**

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**AT THE DINING HALL**

Alanna and George entered the dining hall in silence, every face turning in their direction, whispering, gossiping over what happened the night before.

"I hear it's all Lady Delia's doing" one of the squires whispered.

"Maybe so, she escaped last night." The other one said in reply.

Alanna could catch all their whispers as they walked toward the long table up on the dais where the king and his advisors sat.

"But I have a feeling its Alanna the Lioness, she had had an affair with the king before he met Thayet, maybe she grew jealous and killed the woman" one boy from the page's table said, so loud that almost all the boys from his table heard.

That statement brought on lots of uncontrollable whispers among the pages, squires and knights.

George sensing her discomfort put an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

Alanna looked up at him and smiled.

"Where's his majesty?" George asked to them as he and Alanna stepped on the platform.

They Gary, Raoul, Myles, Eleni, Buri looked at each other warily.

"He hasn't come down from his rooms since" Gary finally said.

"George, I better check on him, he may have done something we'd all regret" Alanna said to George.

George nodded and squeezed her hand before letting go.

**AT JON'S ROOM**

"Jon?" Alanna said when she reached his room, standing in front of the door, knocking.

"It's me, Alanna" she called, before she heard the lock unlatch.

"Come in" Jon said softly as he opened the door for her. _He'd obviously been crying_ she thought as she saw his eyes all watery and bright, he looked pale, he showed no emotion.

As she stepped into the room she asked, "Jon, are you alright?"

He looked up at her.

"Yes" he said flatly.

Alanna came closer and he fell into her hug; he buried his face into Alanna's shoulder, trying to hold back tears.

She patted his back and comforted him.

"It's alright to cry, Jon" she said.

"No it's not, Alanna. I'm the king of Tortall, a king does not cry" he said as he pulled away from her, looking into her eyes.

Alanna looked sullen.

She just crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. "So your Majesty, how do you plan on dealing on this problem of providing an heir to the throne?" Alanna said hotly_ I was just trying to make him feel better, he's only human, he can cry!_ Alanna thought.

"I do not plan on dealing with it right now" he said as he turned away from her. "And it's still Jon, no matter what the rank, understood?" he said looking back.

All Alanna could do was roll her eyes him though he didn't seem to notice.

"Fine, whatever you say" she mumbled.

"I'll be going to the dining hall to eat, want to come?" she asked.

"No, thank you" he said.

"Alright then, see you later." she said as she turned toward the door, her hand on the knob.

"See you later" he said before turning to his papers.

"Oh and Jon?" she looked at him once more.

"Yes, Lady Alanna?" he asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't kill yourself." She said as she turned. It took a while before Jon had processed what she said.

She closed the door behind her. "Don't worry, I won't!" was the late reply.

_Can't he be anymore stubborn?_ She thought as she strode down the hall toward the dining hall.

**DINING HALL**

When she got there is was surprisingly empty, although all of the plates filled with food were still there, cups full with drink. Alanna stepped inside from where she'd been standing by the door and looked around confused.

_This is not good, not good at all_ she thought concerned.

Then there was a scream, coming from the stables. Alanna flinched and turned around quickly, the scream surprised her. She ran her way to the stables.

**HORSE STABLES**

Alanna found herself trying to squeeze her way through the crowd, most of them she saw before in the dinning hall.

"Excuse me, pardon me." she said as she was trying to get her way to the center of attention where the people were obviously been staring at.

"What the heck is going on here?" She shouted before turning to look at what they were preoccupied with, glancing up she saw all the horses gone wild galloping about the place with Daine the Wildmage in the center of it all trying to talk to them, running around frantically shouting orders in a language only mages can understand, not one single horse seemed to listen. They almost stepped on her, she was pulling on their reins trying to calm them down, but they just kept on running wildly around the place.

Alanna thought she'd seen enough and tried to help, looking around the stables for any familiar face in the crowd to help her. There were so many people that it was hard to tell the way out.

But then she spotted a woman in a black cloak in the corner of the stables muttering something.

_She was casting a spell in the horses!_ Alanna thought angrily.

"Alanna! There you are!" It was Jon who snuck up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Jon! Thank God you're here! Look!" she pulled Jon's arm and shoved him through the crowd. He looked around.

"Your Majesty!" one man said bowing low, soon every man turned to look at the king and bowed.

The mysterious woman noticed the king was there and made a dash toward the woods where no one could see her leave.

"Jon! She's trying to escape!" Alanna shouted as she ducked under the crowd, pulling Jon down with her and crawled the hell out of there.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST**

They soon spotted the woman running into the woods. "Can't you run any faster?" she called back to Jon who had been behind her.

He grinned and ran faster to catch up with her. "What is the plan exactly?" He asked panting.

"I have no idea." she admitted.

"There she is!" he pointed at the black-cloaked woman running farther into the forest.

She turned around and shot a wave of blood red magic at them; they ducked and rolled to the opposite sides.

Jon cursed, getting up from behind the tree and looked, the mage was running away again.

Alanna was silent. She concentrated on her magic. She reached into herself finding her inner strength.

She whispered, "Goddess and Mithros, help me." And threw with all her might an array of purple magic, her eyes closed, reciting a string of spells at the running mage, Jon stood there watching her.

She opened her eyes to see the mage lying on the soil a few yards away from them.

She fainted, last thing she knew she fell into Jonathan's arms. "Alanna!" he cried, catching her.

**AFTER THREE DAYS AT THE INFIRMARY  
**

"_Is she going to be alright? She's been out cold." A voice asked._

"_She had just overdone her spells once more, but she'll come around soon enough" someone said in reply._

_Strange dream...she thought I can't see anything who are these people? It was pitch black. She turned and turned until-_

Thud!

Alanna was conscious, her eyes closed, she lied on the floor.

She moaned and stirred, her hand on her head; she sat up looking around to find herself at the infirmary lying on the floor.

"Alanna!" It was George who was startled, helped her up and laid her on the bed again. "Are you alright? That was quite a fall you took" he smiled lowering his head.

"I'm fine, how long was I out?" she asked rubbing her temples.

"Three days, we thought you wouldn't wake till winter" he chuckled, he just seemed so happy about something, she wondered._ Had he told Jon?_ Thoughts flooded her mind about how'd Jonathan react and such.

"George" she whispered taking his hand and leaning close.

"Yes?" his eyes sparkling with the sun from the windowsill.

"Have you told Jon?" she asked with mock sternness in her voice.

"Told him what?" he inquired.

"About-about us" she finally said looking into his eyes.

"Not if you don't want me to" he said smiling.

"Of course I'd want you to, but just not now" she said looking down at her hands.

"Sure thing, lass" he said as he kissed her forehead.


	5. Attacked

**RECENTLY ADDED: HEY, I RECEIVED ONE REVIEW AND THE REVIEWER'S NAME IS: 'SIR ALANNA OF CONTE' SOUND FAMILIAR? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH FANFICTION? DOES SOMEONE HAVE THE SAME USERNAME AS I DO? ISN'T THERE AN AUTOMATIC ' USERNAME TAKEN' THING? PLEASE EXPLAIN.**

Disclaimer:

"What are you doing here?" Tamora hissed. "Aren't you locked up at the kookoo house?"

"They released me. I told them I'd mention them in my fic." I grinned. "THIS IS FOR YOU BOB AND EARL! SAY HI TO THE CHILDREN FOR ME! winks."

"Get outta here loser!"

"No."

"No—but whyyy?"

"Cause."

"Cause what?"

"You wouldn't give me Jon."

"Ha! You can never have him!"

Patricia jumps over her bulldogs and into her window.

"I bet they're in you closet!"

"No! Don't go near that closet!"

"AHA!"

What did I find? You gotta read on next time to know.

Alanna the Lioness roused at her usual hour, before dawn. She groaned and stirred.

_Today it isn't necessary to rise early _she thought.

Instead she closed her weary eyes. She felt for George around the bed but found herself caressing air. She muttered heatedly swearing her accursed fate of never getting away with sleeping after dawn.

"So early my love?"

"Huh? Whassat?" she said looking around, she could barely make out her betrothed. After shaking herself awake, she grinned.

"What are you doing up?" the Lioness noticed he was wearing a cotton shirt and breeches, dressed for riding. She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you dressed?"

"Nothing to be bothered about." He said putting on a boot. "I'll be back before noon. I give my word on it."

"Tell me."

"I'm just-- going out okay?" He smiled at her. "I just wanna check on something." He was already walking out the door, putting a hand on the knob he paused.

"George?" she said finally giving up, she knew him all too well to know that George would not tell her.

"Yes?"

"Take care of yourself."

He chuckled and closed the door. Alanna got up and went to the dressing room they shared to dress for breakfast not caring less that the sun hasn't risen yet.

Alanna went downstairs alone.

I forgot how long the walk to the dining hall was; with George around I was never bored I guess, she thought.

Taking care with her steps Alanna entered. Satisfied that there were no murmurings today she walked on.

She didn't realize how hungry she was until she picked up her tray. The usual icky rather-not-eaten breakfast looked appetizing.

She then scanned the room, hands owned by familiar faces shot up, waving at her. Alanna smiled warmly at my friends then shook her head.

I'm sitting alone today, she thought. She looked for a table near the back where no one sat.

I needed all the thinking space I can get.

Happy to be alone, the copper-haired knight ate her breakfast in peace. Afterward she took Moonlight for a ride in the vast gardens.

She dismounted and sat on a very familiar bench. Jon, she thought stroking Moonlight's pelt. What a man he's become. Amused with her thoughts she shook her head.

I've got to stop thinking too much. This time frowning.

"I take my walk to clear my head and I see someone fretting." A deep but soothing voice filled the air. "My Lioness has a lot on her mind."

"After all this time," Alanna said, amusement in her voice. "You always manage to startle me your Majesty."

"Jon."

"What?"

"It's Jon, no matter what the rank remember?" he said repeating his own words. "May I sit here?"

Alanna felt herself turn the exact shade of her fiery red hair, her hands went sweaty and her head spun. She remembered the last time they sat here. Sensing her discomfort the King kept space but laughed all of a sudden.

"George'll murder me. You are betrothed am I right?"

She gasped and turned to face him. His eyes were closed and his head was leaned back. She said carefully "Who told you? We ourselves haven't told anyone."

"No one told me." He replied after a while.

"Then," Alanna said, puzzled "How did you know?"

His eyes remained closed. The faintest of smirks can be traced on his handsome face.

"I didn't."

Alanna was grooming her horse when the lunch bell rang. Unconsciously she spun around half hoping George will be there. Much to her dismay he wasn't. She sighed and turned to her rooms to dress up to eat.

"Where could that man be?" she muttered to herself. She sighed. "I worry too much."

The Lioness was thinking too hard that she did not notice where her feet were taking her. Instead of going to her rooms, she found herself in front of the king's quarters. Shaking her head she turned to leave.

"Alanna?" a voice behind her said. Slightly she jumped.

"Will you stop doing that?"

"'M sorry." Jon said quietly grinning at her. Her face was always priceless whenever she was startled. "What's bothering you?"

"Did you send George off somewhere?"

"Why no," the King said slightly taken aback. "Though I heard he is out, has he returned yet?"

"He hasn't," quietly she said. "George doesn't just go off somewhere without telling me first."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," said Jon trying to comfort Alanna.

"It's not that, something is wrong I can feel it," she sighed. "I'm checking it out."

Alanna turned to leave for the stables. She smiled when she heard Jon behind her.

Alanna found Stefan the chief hostler at the stables. He seemed to be talking to a homing bird.

"Milady," he greeted peculiarly unemotional. "What brings you here."

"Listen," Alanna said. "Do you know the whereabouts of George? He went out really early and he hasn't come back yet."

"What?" He said with a frown on his face.. "He hasn't come back yet? He be telling me he was to visit his mother. Told me something was wrong."

"Tell them we went out for a ride," she said, then nodded to Jon. "C'mon."

"I better go check, are you sure you want to come?" She said her back to him. "It's not gonna be pretty."

He just chuckled, saddling his horse. "What's the plan anyway?" he asked finally, riding beside her.

"Would you like the lie? Or the truth?"

"Preferably the lie."

She winked and with that she rode out the gates leaving a dumbfounded Jon behind.

"George, where could you be?" she groaned to herself as she rode on through Corus, until Jon finally caught up with her, panting.

"A-alanna, c-could you-you please slow down" he said.

Alanna snorted then caught sight of the inns and eating places there, she realized that she was very hungry because she hadn't eaten her lunch.

I shouldn't be thinking about food. She slapped herself mentally.

Soon they reached Mistress Eleni's house. Alanna saw that the fine door had been tried to break down, suggesting forced entries. She opened the door.

She saw, to her surprise, George sitting miserably on a stool. Next to him, his mother, lying down bloody on a cot. Two healers were attending to her.

"Alanna."

She winced; it was her name again, coming from his mouth. Truly not a good sign.

"What's going on?"

"She's been attacked." Said George, his voice consumed with so much anger.

**IMPORTANT**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 20 REVIEWS. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS FIC UNLIKE THE OTHERS THAT WERE DISCONTINUED. SO REVIEW GOT IT?**


End file.
